Ereri -A Blind Forbiddance- AoT
by DanionNeko030
Summary: Eren needs some time to escape the daily struggles of being a soldier, only for this allotted time to result in a heart to heart with the one and only Captain Levi. Now a path to a forbidden fruit has been revealed. Is Levi stone-cold, or does he have a breaking point?
1. The Shed

**The Shed**

While most of his fellow soldiers fell asleep fairly quickly after a day's worth of hardcore training, Eren couldn't bring himself to shut his eyes and succumb to darkness. Even if he were to do so, the terrorizing image of his mother's gruesome death proved to be a rude awakening in the middle of the night. He found night time strolls along the training grounds to be soothing, so he partook in this, leaving his heavy 3dmg by his bedside. Walking alone, running his hand along the cold, chain-link fence, Eren felt free from his troubles. Anchors that weighed him down were cast adrift to sea as he paced along the dew-lit grass. Feeling rather fatigued, however, he chose to take a seat against a worn shed, located at the far back edge of the lot and facing east. The moist ground cushioned Eren's seat, and the grooves of the wooden walls provided a comfortable back and headrest. He looked up at the stars from this position, occasionally closing his eyes to embrace the subtle breeze that swirled around his cheeks and cradled his hair to one side. He had come to realize that this was the most peace he had felt in a long time, and with this thought, savored the tranquility even more so.

After some time had passed, Eren began to feel sleepy. He got to his feet and made an effort to leave when he heard a distant noise. It sounded muffled and subtle, yet breathy and choppy. Curiosity overcame him, so he turned and grabbed a hold of the door to the shed, attempting to opening it as slowly and quietly as possible. But it was is vain, for the door wouldn't open without a hardy pull. Eren spread his feet wider and pushed hard, sliding the door aside with a confirming bang, which directly revealed Captain Levi in a fit of sorrow on the shed floor. He sat sunken in the straw bed below him, his arms crossed over his head, which was wedged between his bent knees; his back hunched. Tears streamed down his face and dripped to the floor, and his quiet sobs quivered his shoulders. His head shot up from it's hidden position upon hearing the door and he faced Eren, who stood in the doorway with his mouth slightly ajar, speechless. Levi's eyes were sunken and sulky, but his expression was restless and startled as well as miserable. Eren was shocked: he had never seen Levi in such a vulnerable state.

"C-captain.." was all Eren could say.

Levi adjusted himself, pulling his undone cravat from around his neck in defeat.

"Well, I suppose you expect some sort of an explanation," he began. But Eren felt no desire to pry. Mainly in fear of angering the captain, but also out of respect. He approached Levi with caution, taking a seat beside him at a safe distance. Levi peered at him from the corners of his eyes, then back down at the floor. He collected a breath and let it out slowly, wiping remaining tears from his face. Eren couldn't pull his gaze from him. He was witnessing a new person. What once was a collected, unreadable man was now a seeping wound of emotion.

"Captain…" he repeated.

Levi closed his eyes as he shook his head. "I knew there would come a day in which the enemy overcame us. I knew I would lose those who were close to me. I pushed on, in spite of it all. Whether that was the cause of their deaths or not, I will never know." He paused to roll up his sleeves. "I do not fear being alone, not even in battle. But… I fear…"

Eren put a finger to Levi's lips. "Captain, you don't have to tell me your fears. I'm not the one who deserves to know." He looked into the captain's eyes with such sincerity that Levi felt a chill that sustained his next breath. Eren cradled the sides of his captain's face and continued with a soothing tone.

"You are the bravest man I know. I don't say this out of some act of kindness, but because it is one of the few things I can hold true to these days. In my eyes, I see a person who bears such responsibility and pain, I'm almost certain that you'll break. But you hold it all back… everything, everyone's wounds… even your own." He trailed off, then came to with a slight smile. "I can't help but to compare myself, some kid who still has nightmares over one death. A death that means everything to me but is just another name in the casualties list for everyone else. I wish… I wish I had your strength. Maybe not _have_ yours, but know what it means to be strong."

Levi was overwhelmed by Eren's honesty and struggled for words, something that did not happen often. He felt compelled to feel closer to him; to strengthen their connection. Pausing for a thought, the captain rested a hand on Eren's shoulder.

"You say you desire strength, yet I see nothing but determination from you, a kind of determination of the likes I have never seen before. That is your strength, Jaeger, and with this strength, you will be able to conquer what no soldier has conquered before."

Eren still looked saddened. He looked into the captain's eyes and drew him closer.

"Levi," he cooed. His captain's eyes widened. "I want to take revenge on all those who have hurt you. I want to kill every titan that has caused you pain. I want the strength to bear the pain you are forced to carry… I never want to see you cry again…"

A single tear rolled down Eren's cheek as he gave Levi a tender smile.

"Eren…" Levi held his soldier's cheek and wiped the tear with his thumb. His hand was warm, with a slight rough texture. Eren let out a choppy breath as he succumbed to gazing at Levi with sunken eyelids. He brought his captain closer, brushing the tips of their noses, inhaling his smoky, warm exhales. Eren tilted his head with Levi's as their lips came in slow contact with each other. Eren traced the sharp contours of the captain's top lip with his own as his lips parted and gave way to a tender kiss. Levi ran one hand through Eren's hair; the other held his shirt loosely in his fist and pulled Eren closer. He brought his hand down to stroke Eren's cheek and jawline; he had never noticed how smooth his skin was. It felt vulnerable and supple against his rough fingertips.

Eren had his arms wrapped tightly around Levi, holding fistfuls of his shirt. He drew his hands around to the front of the captains chest, then up to grip his collar. He seized the dainty white flaps and tugged Levi closer. They both inhaled deeply, Eren's back arching, brushing against one another chest to chest, Levi guiding his hands up the back of Eren's neck to greet fistfuls of soft, brown hair. Their lips took turns pulling and nibbling on each other in an intricate, steady pattern, their heads tilting in rhythm. Levi pressed Eren against the shed wall and they sunk down into the straw. Eren took a hold of Levi's wrists and pinned him against the floor and sat on top of him, kissing him slowly and passionately.

"Levi…" Eren whispered through meddled breaths and lips.

Levi called back to him. "Eren…" he pulled back slightly to look into his eyes, their noses resting against one another. "I love you."

Tears welled in Eren's eyes. "I love you, Captain."

They embraced, Eren's tears trailed down Levi's chest beneath his unbuttoned shirt as he rested his cheek against the raised skin of Levi's collarbone, nestling his head under the captain's chin. Levi stroked Eren's head and traced his fingers in a lulling motion up and down his back. Eren closed his eyes, enveloping himself in the body warmth and straw, and finally got his first full night of sleep.


	2. Excused

**Excused**

Captain Levi sat at the desk in his office, rocked back on the hind legs of his chair with his feet propped up. He ran his fingers through his hair, bunching sections at his crown with his fist. The moon rose high in the sky, shining its midnight glow upon him through the cracked window. Levi studied his surroundings half-mindedly as he became lost in his thoughts.

Although he could handle multiple squads at a time, Levi was not a social person, especially when forced into large gatherings. This particular trait served to be bothersome come time of the monthly recruit dinner, in which members from every squad congregated for a meal celebrating their star accomplishment: surviving.

However dreadful this event may be to the captain, his mind was less occupied by the idea of withstanding nonsense gossip from comrade to comrade. He faced a different problem; Eren would be seated directly across from him. This would be no different from previous recruit dinners had their relationship not changed, for two weeks had passed since they kissed.

What did that kiss really mean to Eren? Surely their declaration of love back in the shed was no reality, but simply their judgments being clouded by emotion. 14 whole days went by since that night, and the two soldiers hadn't spoken to each other about the events that took place. Did Eren regret the kiss? Was it just a game to him? A test of emotions? Levi nibbled the eraser of a pencil as he strained over these thoughts.

_It was all an illusion, _he thought to himself_. That stupid kid just became overwhelmed, so he did something rash._

Regardless, Levi couldn't help but feel somehow bothered; the feeling lingered. Frustrated, he snapped his pencil in two and stood abruptly, heading out the door towards his sleeping chambers.

Several days flew by, and the night of the recruit dinner had arrived. The dining hall was prepared to the nines: dishes of every variety were set at each table, ranging from meats to French sweets and beyond. Beverages such as cream sodas and wines were bottled and ready for serving. There was even one roasted chicken in the center of every table.

The buzzing chatter of soldiers echoed throughout as they filed into the dining hall, seating themselves by squad. Among them was the captain, who sat groggily at his designated spot. He loathed the noise that surrounded him, for it aggravated his head ache due to lack of sleep. After acknowledging some fellow comrades with the raise of his eyebrows, Levi folded his arms on the tabletop and nuzzled his head within them. He closed his eyes, enveloping his view in darkness in attempts to shut out all outside activity. His meditative state was interrupted by the sound of a cheerful recruit approaching.

"Good evening, Corporal!"

Captain Levi didn't have to look to see who it was; his voice recognition was enough to know it was Eren. The boy took a seat across from him and began observing the food displayed with twinkling eyes.

"Wow... This food is golden compared to what I normally eat. Can we dig in yet?"

Eren scooped a spoonful of mashed potatoes and plopped them on his plate, followed by a fruit kabob, then some chicken. Eventually he had a plateful of sizzling food. Smiling but hungry, Eren began shoveling food into his mouth. Levi peered up at him through his interlocked arms and observed his eating habits.

"Why are you eating so savagely? You act as though you haven't had a meal in months," he scoffed.

Eren looked up from his plate and produced a goofy smile. "I wouldn't have to eat so much if you didn't push us so hard during training."

The captain snorted. "You'll thank me later."

"I suppose. I've always trusted your judgment," Eren remarked before returning to his plate.

_Trusts my judgment? Is he trying to flatter me with offhand compliments? _Levi closed his eyes and let in a breath, settling his chin on top of his folded arms. _Perhaps I'm being overly analytical._

The captain scanned Eren with his eyes. The boy's cheeks were faintly rosy and his lashes long and dark. He wore clothes that fit loosely on his body and his hair was tossed and slightly messy, as though he had just awoken. Despite being one for cleanliness, Levi couldn't help but like Eren's unkept style. It made him appear naive and genuine, bringing an internal smile to the captain. He reached his hand across the table to ruffle Eren's hair. Eren froze, dropping his spoon to his plate.

"You're in desperate need of a trim." Levi's fingers fell loosely within his soldier's brown hair. It was just as soft as the last time he had felt it. The last time...

_This is the first time I've had physical contact with him since that night._

Eren was well aware of this fact as well, for he had remained motionless the minute his captain touched him. His hands were just as rough and warm as before...

_I miss him. I really miss him._ Eren relaxed and let his eyes droop. Levi saw the boy blush and ease beneath his hand; he pulled back swiftly.

"U-uhm... D-do you want me to get you some gravy?" Levi quickly changed their focal point.

Eren lingered in his dazed state before accumulating a more alert response. "O-oh, sure." He handed his plate to the captain, whom busied himself with drizzling a small quantity of gravy onto the plate, his face slightly contorted.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Eren asked as he retrieved his plate and attacked it with cutlery.

Levi returned to his head-rested, cross-armed position, wincing as he covered his eyes with his sleeve. "This isn't my ideal relaxing dinner, and I ate beforehand," he replied in a muffled, unenthusiastic tone. He reached across the table to grab a bottle of wine between them, then poured its contents into his glass.

Eren peered at him quizzically as the captain parted his lips to the glass's edge and tipped in back. The dry beverage tickled Levi's throat, sending warm, pulsing sensations up around his head and down his spine. He closed his eyes in satisfaction, sighing as he returned for another sip.

"I bet that tastes pretty good…" Eren commented as he began to reach across the table. Levi's eyes snapped open as he grabbed a fast hold of the soldier's wrist, freezing him dead in his tracks.

"This is no taste for a brat," he barked, taking the bottle back in his possession.

Eren retreated in disappointment and slight shock. "Heh… right…" _Captain Levi sure is grouchy when he's tired, _he remarked. _Could I possibly cheer him up? _He reached across the table once more, this time with caution. The captain eyed his approaching outstretched finger as the soldier touched his fingertip to Levi's cheek and softly poked repeatedly.

The captain sat with a blank face, seemingly uninterested by Eren's futile attempts to raise his mood. "Are you a puppy?" he muttered. "Needlessly trying to get my attention…"

Eren grinned, tilting his head to one side as his eyes twinkled. "Hehe, even with that monotone expression, you still manage to look cute, Heichou."

Levi felt his cheeks grow slightly warm; he turned his face to one side and pushed the soldier's prodding finger away. "Tch, shut up and eat your dinner." _Why is he being like this? His flirtatious ways are starting to piss me off… _

At that moment, another soldier seated himself alongside Eren.

"Armin!" Eren exclaimed. 'What took you so long?"

The blonde soldier scratched the back of his head. "Well… I took an afternoon nap and slept a little later than I wanted. Looks like there's still a lot of food though. Are there any more plates nearby?"

The boys idly chatted as they dined, while Levi observed their mannerisms between sips of wine. He felt himself growing a bit dizzy. _I should probably relax a little on wine. Yet again, I haven't gotten buzzed in a long time. I have a clear head on my shoulders, what's the harm? _The captain released himself from his alcohol limitation, and within ten minutes, he was downing the final sip of his fourth glass.

"Woah captain, shouldn't you slow down a little?" Eren suggested upon noticing Levi's dazed appearance.

"Sh-shut up… you're…" Levi hiccuped. "... just a brat."

Eren and Armin turned to each other, shrugging as they continued their conversation. Meanwhile, Captain Levi was in a fit of intoxication. His face felt warm and heavy, his eyes drooped and swiveled, and he hung limply on the edge of the table.

He was feeling careless, and transfixed his gaze on Eren. The soldier's lips were perfectly shaped and stuck momentarily to one another between his words. His cheeks had a permanent rosy stain and his striking green eyes pierced right through him. His hair had a dashing rough appeal.

_He's so god damn sexy… _Levi noted the soldier's every feature, right down to the defined tendons in his arms and the apple that bobbed up and down his throat when he spoke.

_Uhh… I feel… weird… warm… _

His perfect smile.

_Guhh… _

His taut jawline.

_Fuck…_

His teeth clenching beneath his cheeks. The captain was utterly entranced by the soldier.

Eren caught sight of Levi's staring. "Uhm, heichou? Are you alright?"

_He's talking to me. _Levi thought. _I should probably respond._

"Armin! Watch what you're doing!" Levi was ripped from his concentration as Eren leapt from his seat, drenched in water.

"I-I'm so sorry, Eren! I wasn't paying attention to my hands!" Armin grabbed fistfuls of napkins and hastily wiped down the spilled liquid off the countertop.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. But this shirt is completely soaked."

"Just take it off, nobody's gonna care."

Eren turned to Levi. "Captain, can I take my shirt off? I don't want to disgust anyone during dinner, especially knowing your standards of cleanliness."

"Mmm? Mmmhmm…" the captain mumbled.

Eren grabbed the bottom of his soggy shirt and tugged it slowly off his wet torso. Levi's eyes widened at sight of the soldier's glistening abdomen. Water trickled across his chest and glided along his hipbones; his biceps flexed slightly beneath their dripping glaze.

The captain's breathing grew more intense as he felt his crotch grow warm. _I can't take this anymore._ He stood from his seat, tilting from side to side, and left brisky from the dining hall. He headed upstairs and shut himself inside his office, slumping against the back wall and sliding to the floor. His vision doubled and his head was swimming as Levi rested his head back and tried to calm his pounding heart.

_That stupid brat is so careless. He was practically undressing right in front of me. It's normal to react this way, especially after someone has kissed you, right? What a fucking tease. Guhh… _Tension surged beneath Levi's pant zipper; he clenched his teeth. _God damn it…_

The captain tugged his zipper down and allowed what was within to pop out from underneath his boxers. _It's already like this… _He wrapped his hand around his shaft and shut his eyes tight as he started to stroke up and down. He lifted his legs to allow his pants to fall, binding his ankles together. Levi's heart began to pick up speed and his breathing intensified once more as the arousing feelings took over. He snaked a hand up his shirt to tweak a nipple and bit his lip.

"Uhh… hah…"

Sensory images from the night in the shed began to flash through his mind as he approached his peak. Eren's smooth hands pulling at the back of his neck. The plush feeling of the boy's tender lips against his own. His seductive nibbling on Levi's neck and ears.

"Guhh… mmm… E-eren…"

The room around him spun as sensations of ecstasy pulsed within his shaft and tip. He picked up speed, stroking up and down his cock rapidly, then snuck a hand down to finger himself. Eren's dripping wet body played with Levi's mind and urged him towards his peak. He remembered the soldier's soft whispering and intense tugging of his shirt collar that night. _I love you, captain… _

"E-ren… Eren… guh…"

Levi tightened his muscles, twitching and sweating as his eyes rolled up to the ceiling. His hair napped and stuck to his forehead and his toes curled. The captain's moans grew more and more audible as he began to climax, cum oozing from his tip and spurting onto his exposed abdomen.

"Fuck… ah… E-ren… Eren!… hah…"

Suddenly, Levi's office door clicked open.

"Sorry to bother you, heichou, but I really need a new shir-"

The captain's eyes shot open, then he froze, mortified. Standing before him was Eren, half dressed and slightly damp, staring at his captain's current state in mid sentence. Neither spoke, too afraid of what the consequence might be. Levi's face was beet red, as was Eren's, and his hand still held his aroused, dripping cock. Without a second thought, Eren turned on his heel and left the room, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
